Like a Shadow
by Halawen
Summary: Asher is determined to keep the case from going to trial and he's trying to convince Clare to drop the charges by any means necessary. Adam, Drew, Dallas, Jake and especially Owen are determined to make sure she stays safe. Clowen with Cladam, Clew and Clallas friendship.


**Welcome to the first shot for Wild Card shots. I'll post as many as I can but remember with moving I only have a little time each day to work on them.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Begins shortly after the student council elections and Drew's been elected student council president and asked Clare to be his Veep next year.**

 ***Clare and Jennifer went to the cops and pressed charges.**

 ***Eli broke up with Clare after Cam's suicide and Eli running through the school naked and high.**

 ***This shot is suspenseful and gets a touch dark this is your warning.**

 **I think that does it the rest is in the shot I hope you enjoy.**

 **Like a Shadow**

"Well Marisol didn't take very good notes but we can work with this," I comment closing the student council ledger.

"I'm glad you're doing this with me I'd be so lost without you," Drew comments.

He was elected student council president and asked me to be his veep. We only had a week left of school beginning next Monday and I wanted us to start getting oriented and familiar with student council so we weren't thrust into it. Elections were this morning and Drew griped when I told him we'd be spending our Friday afternoon in student council. And maybe I wanted to make myself busy so that Eli wouldn't try to talk to me, I think Drew knew it but he didn't say anything. I think he was looking forward to something keeping him busy while Bianca was an hour away next year.

"I guess that's it we should probably get going," I say slowly hoping Eli is done and I won't see him in the hall.

"Should I be on Eli patrol?" Drew asks and I smile.

"I think he's gone now," I reply.

"Yeah he left about ten minutes ago, are you guys done?" Adam asks coming into the student council office.

"Yep all finished," Drew says.

We walk out together but I freeze on the steps when I see Asher in his car. When I stop walking Drew and Adam look at me but when my fear turns to anger I hold my head high and begin walking past Asher's car as fast as I can. Of course Asher won't just leave it alone and gets out of his car as I attempt to walk past and ignore him.

"Leave now you have no right to be on school grounds," I hiss at him. I don't want to give him an opportunity to talk so I speed off quickly and the Torres brothers follow me.

"It will never go to trial," Asher calls after me and the harsh anger in his voice almost makes me stop and turn around again.

"What trial," Adam asks.

"Never mind," I reply quietly but saltwater is already welling in my eyes.

Adam puts a hand on my shoulder to keep me from walking, "Okay but you're not walking home alone after that."

"Yeah Adam's right you should come to our house and have dinner. We can talk about what we can do to improve the school next year," Drew asserts.

"Yeah okay thanks," I smile.

We walk the couple of blocks to their house together. I can see that they have questions but they don't ask we mostly talk about prom. When we go through the basement door Dallas is on the sofa with Owen. Just after we come in Audra comes downstairs.

"Good everyone is home and we've got a couple more kids," Audra comments.

"Is it okay if Clare stays for dinner we need to talk about student council stuff," Drew comments.

"Yeah can Owen stay we have a project to work on," Dallas requests.

"They can both stay we'll order you kids pizza," Audra replies and goes upstairs again.

"Okay so who was that guy and what trial?" Adam inquires.

"Forget it Adam it's nothing don't worry about it," I insist.

"He looked pretty angry to me," Adam remarks.

"Wait did you press charges against Asher?" Dallas inquires.

"Asher your co-op boss? I knew that guy was a creep, what did he do?" Adam questions.

"He kissed her," Dallas answers for me.

"WHAT?!" Adam and Owen exclaim together.

"Gross he's like forty," Drew says.

"He apologized for the kiss," I speak up, "before he tried to assault me in his car," I admit.

"HE DID WHAT?" They all shout together in pretty much the same angry tone.

"What is going on?" Audra questions running down the stairs.

"Nothing," we all reply quickly.

"I ordered pizza it will be here in about half an hour," she tells us before going back upstairs.

"Okay why didn't you tell me your co-op boss kissed you and tried to assault you but you told Dallas?" Adam queries when the upstairs door is closed again.

"Yeah she was sort of drunk when she told me," Dallas confesses.

"You were drunk?" Owen questions arching an eyebrow in disbelief.

"More like tipsy. It was right after it had all happened and I had to give my report in class about working with Asher. I was already upset and Dallas offered me a beer and I accepted. I got tipsy after one beer and told him everything and then Dallas thought it would be a good idea to kiss me."

"Dude really?" Owen censures him.

"You kissed her after she told you?" Adam questions angrily.

"I know it was really low and stupid I've apologized for it," Dallas says.

"He has apologized," I agree.

"So why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Eli tell me? Wait you did tell Eli didn't you?" Adam questions quickly.

"I didn't really tell anyone Adam, I told Alli the morning after each incident because I was scared and angry. She wanted me to talk to Miss Oh or Dave's dad but I didn't want to. Eli was doing so well I was afraid of setting him off. Then I told Dallas while tipsy but they ruined the garden and I wrote the article so he and the other Ice Hounds, except for Owen, ruined my birthday party."

"I've apologized for that too," Dallas speaks up before I can continue.

"He did a nice public apology anyway Eli thought I got fired because Asher didn't like my writing a…"

"Because that's what you told us," Adam interjects.

"I know and he went to Asher to get me the job back but Asher told him I got fired because I had a crush on him and was hitting on him and Eli believed Asher. I confessed it all to Eli at my party, I wanted one of his schemes but for once he was being the level headed one. He told Miss Oh and she called my mom and I was angry even if it was the right thing to do. So I came up with my own scheme, I downloaded software that spoofed the modified on and created on dates. Then I took some photos of me, sexy ones to plant on Asher's computer. A little nudity would mean child porn and he'd go to jail, I didn't care that the photos would make me seem guiltier of having a crush on him. The opening night of the play Katie came with me to the Interpreter and I was ready to plant the pictures but I stopped myself. I'd already called every past intern Asher had ever had asking if he'd been inappropriate with them and they all said no. I thought he was going to get away with it. Jennifer who works at the Interpreter now was an intern a few years ago and she saw me, she confessed that Asher assaulted her too when she was an intern. So we went to the cops together and pressed charges. They've been investigating and we're supposed to go to trial in June but since the charges were pressed and he was arraigned he's been calling but I've ignored all the calls."

"Until he showed up today at the school," Drew says and I nod.

"So what happened to the naked pictures?" Owen asks.

"I deleted them," I inform them as the door opens and Audra brings down pizza. The subject is dropped and we eat pizza while watching TV.

"I should probably get home," I comment after we've eaten.

"Yeah me too I can give you a lift," Owen offers.

"Thanks," I nod.

"See you Monday," Adam says hugging me before I go.

"See you guys," Drew waves and Dallas says the same before Owen and I leave.

I tell Owen how to get to my house and he parks out front. Mom's car is gone but Jake and Glen's trucks are here. The house is dark other than the porch light and flickering lights of the living room TV and I see Jake peeking out the window when he hears Owen's SUV.

"Thanks for the ride Owen, guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah I'll see you Monday and if Asher bothers you again call me, I'll make sure he stops."

"Thanks that's sweet but I don't have your number," I point out.

"I texted it to you, I got your number from Drew while you in the washroom," Owen tells me and I smile.

"Very sneaky; and also very sweet. I'll see you Monday," I smile before getting out of the car.

"You went out with Owen?" Jake questions when I come in.

"No he brought me home because we were both at the Torres house for dinner."

Jake just shrugs and goes back to watching TV and I go up to my room. I'm up late on my computer and my parents are awake far too early. They're making a lot of noise and then Jake is awake and I hear him say he's getting together with Eli. So I decide to get dressed and go out for breakfast thereby avoiding the possibility of running into my ex. I leave the house and walk to The Dot. I'm about a block from the café when I notice a car following me. I look behind me and see that it's Asher and I walk a little faster, I see him pull ahead and park near The Dot so I duck into the alley to go through the back. The employees can yell at me if they want but before I can get to the door and go in Asher is there. He puts his hand on the door to keep me from opening it.

"Drop the charges think about what you're doing. You and Jennifer are going to ruin your lives along with mine. If you don't drop the charges you'll regret it," Asher growls with a maliciously spiteful tone.

"Go to hell you wouldn't be this scared if there wasn't something for them to find and you to be convicted of," I reply and spit in his face. It's distracting enough that I can slip under his arm and run to the front of the café. I get caught by someone just outside the doors and I shriek, even though logically I know Asher couldn't have teleported to the front and probably couldn't have run through the café that fast.

"Clare it's Owen," he says and I look up at him letting out a breath, "are you okay?"

"Asher followed me from my house, I tried to go through the back but he cornered me. He threatened me to drop the charges; I told him to go to hell and spit in his face then ran."

Owen tenses up and sort of pushes me behind him while he looks down the street watching for Asher I guess. Then Owen takes my hand and opens the door to the café. A lot of DeGrassi kids are here and they look at us, Fitz is working the counter and looks at us with an arched eyebrow.

"Stay here, Fitz watch her," Owen commands and then he walks quickly to get to the alley behind the café.

I twist my mouth and cross my arms with displeasure and slight annoyance at Owen for pushing me in here and telling Fitz to watch me like a child while, I'm sure, he storms around the corner to confront Asher with his fists. As annoyed as I am I'm a little surprised at how much Owen cares and especially because he's barely glanced at me prior to this.

"Is everything okay?" Fitz questions.

"Does he always go charging head on into confrontation?" I ask Fitz.

"Yeah pretty much," Fitz nods and then Owen comes in through the back and everyone looks at him again.

"He's gone come on let's go," Owen asserts.

"Will you stop ordering me around and just who put you in charge? And go where?" I demand crossing my arms.

"Sorry but he was stalking you and he threatened you we're going to the cops. He's harassing you and it needs to be documented," Owen replies.

"Umm who is stalking you?" Fitz inquires.

"Never mind," I shake my head.

"Let's go," Owen commands again and I glower at him. "Please," Owen says in a softer voice holding his hand out to me.

I smile softly now that he's not being so protective and avaricious he's surprisingly sweet and caring. We get in his SUV and he starts driving to the police station.

"I appreciate what you're doing but I don't like being treated as if I'm some damsel in distress," I scold him.

"I know I'm sorry but you said he threatened you and cornered you in the alley. He followed you from your house, I was worried about you and I don't always think things through when I'm going on instinct and my only instinct was to keep you safe," Owen explains.

"Which is sweet and I can relate to not thinking sometimes. I wasn't exactly thinking when I decided to put naked pictures of myself on Asher's computer, or when I ran into the dark unfamiliar woods at the cabin when I saw Jake and Alli kissing."

"Yeah I heard about that you're lucky all you got was a cut on the hand."

"Yes I know it wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. It hurt to see them kiss, at least we've all made amends," I remark as Owen parks at the police station. We go in and see Officer Turner at his desk.

"TURNER," Owen yells attracting attention.

"Clare, Owen what are you guys doing here?"

"We need to report stalking and harassment," Owen tells him.

Turner takes us to a detective to take my report, one of the detectives who took my initial report on Asher's harassment. She takes the information and asks a couple questions then calls a judge, Jennifer has been getting harassed too so the judge issues a restraining order against Asher for both of us. Stalking and aggravated harassment charges are added to the previously filed charges. Turner says he'll serve the restraining orders himself and leaves with his partner.

"Thanks for taking me," I smile at Owen when we get back in his SUV.

"No problem, hopefully he stays away now. I'll take you to lunch," Owen comments when my stomach growls.

"Thanks I had been on my way to breakfast when Asher came."

Owen smiles and we go to a diner for lunch. Owen wants to hear everything Asher has ever done or said so I tell him, nothing to keep secret at this point. Besides which I don't really know Owen at all and he doesn't know me so I find it easier to tell him all this. After lunch he takes me home.

"Thanks for everything today," I smile.

"No problem," Owen smiles back and I open the car door. "Uh Clare," he says as I'm getting out I look back at him, "would you like to go to prom with me?"

"Yes I would," I grin and he smiles wide.

"Great I'll see you Monday and call me if Asher bugs you again."

"I will," I nod and close the door going inside.

Of course my lawyer called Mom when the restraining order was issued and she's fretting while Jake and Glen are calming her down. I tell Mom I'm fine and even tell her what Owen did for me and now she calms down, and wants Owen to come for dinner sometime this week. Mom barely lets me out of her sight all day and keeps checking the locks even though Asher has never come to the house. We go to church on Sunday morning and lunch afterward. Then Jake goes out with Mo and I go looking for a prom dress since I have a date now. Jake drives us to school Monday morning and just as we park my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"It won't get to trial I won't let it," Asher says and when I hear his voice I freeze and Jake looks at me, "drop the charges and save us all a lot of trouble."

"Go to hell, I am not dropping anything I hope the trial is televised and everyone sees what a disgusting lying snake you are," I hiss at him with venom in my tone.

"That's a nice dress you're wearing Clare, you should have worn that while working for me," Asher says changing his tone from hateful to lustful and my stomach churns. "Do you really think that bean pole of a stepbrother can protect you? He's so brain dead from smoking pot he doesn't even notice both his taillight is busted."

"He's here," I gasp in a frightened whisper to Jake as I look at the back of his truck.

Jake looks around and takes my arm, "Hang up let's get inside."

I hang up and we rush through the garden entrance. I'm shaking ever so slightly, knowing Asher was here and watching, the threats he made, the fact that he's been watching Jake and probably busted the taillight on Jake's truck is frightening.

"I'm telling Simpson he was here; doesn't that violate his restraining order?"

"Not if he was a hundred yards back. I wish they'd speed up the trial it's going to be hard to enjoy anything until Asher gets convicted if he gets convicted," I sigh and start walking to my locker while Jake goes to tell Simpson.

"Hey Clare," Adam says touching my arm and I jump. "You okay?"

"Yeah Asher was here again he called me. Jake went to tell Simpson I'm just a little shaken I guess."

"He's still bothering you after the restraining order?"

"He's trying to stop the case from going to trial, he made threats again."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Owen's voice behind me makes me jump and I turn to look at him. He gives me a concerned smile and I release a breath.

"It just happened when we got to school I didn't have a chance yet."

"Are you okay?" Owen asks putting an arm around me and Adam cocks an eyebrow at us.

"Yeah I just wish he'd leave me alone, I'll be happy when the trial is done and he hopefully gets sent to prison."

"If he doesn't get sent to prison I'll take care of him myself," Owen assures me. "Forget about Asher, do you have a dress yet I need to know what color corsage to get you."

"Yes it's purple and black," I reply.

"Sexy," Owen grins, "I'll see you later and tell me if Asher contacts you again."

"Owen's taking you to prom?" Adam comments with a cocked eyebrow and a slightly laughing tone.

"He asked me the other night and he's actually very sweet."

"Should I tell Eli you have a date in case he's planning something?"

"Is he planning something?"

"I don't know but it's Eli so probably."

"Then yes please mention as casually as you can that I have a date," I comment as Jake comes over.

"Simpson called Officer Turner to look for Asher but he's probably gone. Simpson said you could go home if you wanted to," Jake says.

"No I'm not going to sit at home afraid and let Asher ruin my life," I say in a resolute tone.

"I'm sure Owen would ditch for you and go home with you if you wanted," Adam grins.

"So are you and Owen a couple?" Jake asks.

"He's taking me to prom that's all," I respond.

"For now," Adam laughs as the bell rings.

Adam puts his arm around me and we walk to class. The day seems to drag on and I find myself looking around and constantly looking outside to see if Asher is watching. It's extremely unnerving and makes for a long day. When the bell rings at the end of the day I go to my locker and then start walking for the doors.

"Hey Clare," Drew calls and I stop and wait to see what he wants. "I was thinking of doing a day camp this summer for kids, older kids like 6-9. I was going to propose it to Simpson," Drew says.

"I think that's a great idea but why are you telling me?"

"Because I was hoping that you'd work at it with me? Owen said he'd help out all summer," Drew grins wiggling his eyebrows.

"Drew we've been friends for like five minutes you can't play matchmaker for me," I laugh.

"But I've been friends with Owen for almost two years and I think you'd be good for him and he'd be good for you. Did you know he's going to U of T next year?"

"I didn't and I'll work at the day camp as for me and Owen we'll see what happens," I reply and Drew grins. I smile and shake my head a little as I start walking to the door again. When I get to the front doors I freeze with my hands on the door as I look outside.

"Clare? You okay?" Drew asks and I nod slightly but don't say anything. "I heard about Asher being at the school earlier."

"I'm not even sure if he was here he could have seen us at the house before we left but he knew I was wearing a dress and Jake had a broken taillight. I wish he'd just leave me alone or the trial was sooner so he'd get convicted. I hope he does get convicted because if he doesn't…" my sentence trails off as I shudder to think of what will happen if he's not convicted.

"You want me to walk you out?" Drew offers.

"Actually that's my job," Owen says appearing behind us suddenly.

"Since when?" I question.

"Since I appointed myself your personal bodyguard," Owen responds. I put my hand on my hip and open my mouth to argue but Owen puts a finger over my lips to keep me from talking. I close my mouth to hear what he has to say as he quickly begins talking before I can argue anymore. "I'm not being a misogynistic pig-headed possessive male I'm concerned about you and I want to be sure your safe while this guy is out there because I really care about you and don't want you to be hurt," Owen says all in one breath and I smile.

"Okay bodyguard at least until Asher is put away I can deal with that, at this point I may even need it," I sigh.

"Good 'cause Jake has plans with Mo and he said I could take you home," Owen grins.

"Oh he did did he? That was nice of him," I comment rolling my eyes.

"Well I'll see you two kids tomorrow I have to go talk to Simpson. I'm sure he'll give the okay with you and Adam helping Clare," Drew says.

He walks off toward Simpson's office and Owen opens the front door. Asher is nowhere in sight and we get to Owen's SUV.

"So you'll be helping at the day camp?" Owen asks as he starts driving.

"Yeah I told Drew I would. I didn't know you were going to U of T next year."

"Yeah I'll be playing on the football team and working toward a kinesiology degree."

"That's great. I have to know did it take you all year to get over Anya or did you just decide you had an interest in me?" I inquire.

"A little of both I guess but it didn't take me all year to get over her. I was still hung up on her for the first part of the year but I found out she was dating someone else just before winter break. I was going to talk to you when school was back in after New Year's because I'd noticed you at the beginning of the year. I mean really noticed you, but then you were dating Eli again and when you broke up he crushed your heart so badly that I didn't think it was a good time to ask you out. Lucky for me you were at Drew's house Friday night, even though it was because Asher was being a jerk. Do you want me to come in and hang out until someone gets home?" Owen asks we've been parked at my house for a couple of minutes now but of course no one else is home.

"No it's okay I don't like guys to fight my battles and if I see Asher or if he even calls I will call you and then call 911. I'll make sure all the doors are locked tight, the front door double bolts and the side door is broken."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, thanks for the ride," I smile kissing his cheek before I get out of the SUV.

Owen waits until I'm inside before driving off and I make sure all the doors are securely locked. I go upstairs and take a shower and then dress in fresh clothes before going downstairs to get a snack and that's when I see Asher at my door. I freeze as he tries to come in thankfully I locked both bolts. I run upstairs to get my phone and when I come back Asher is gone. I start to think I imagined it all and my nerves are getting to me when I hear the side door being rattled. I run back into my room and lock the door as I dial Owen.

"Hey Clare," he answers.

"He's here and trying to break into my house," I tell Owen.

"I'm coming hang up and call 911," Owen says.

I hear the nerve rattling sound of smashing glass in my house! I stifle a scream and call 911 and tell them Asher is breaking into my house and the operator tells me she's sending officers.

"I hear him he's in the house," I tell the operator when I hear Asher smashing the last of the sliding glass door downstairs and hear his footsteps in the house.

"Can you get out of the house?" The 911 operator asks.

"No all the exits are downstairs I'd have to jump out a second story window."

"Okay stay on the line and stay as quiet as you can officers have been dispatched and they're two minutes out," the 911 operator says.

"Okay," I whisper as I hear Asher coming up the stairs.

"Can you hide somewhere? In the closet or under the bed?"

"Yeah," I whisper going into my closet. I make myself as small as possible as I hear heavy footsteps stopping outside my door. I cover my mouth with my hand and strangle the frightened scream in my throat when he kicks my door open. I hear him in my room and I try not to breathe. He searches the room, I hear him and all I can do is try not to breathe. I hear sirens approaching and I guess Asher hears them too because the next sounds are his footsteps running down the stairs. "I think he just ran out," I tell the operator.

"Okay stay in the closet the officers will be there in a moment."

"I hear something," I say in a frightened whisper again as I hear noises downstairs and think that Asher isn't gone after all.

"CLARE," Owen calls and I let out a breath when I hear his voice.

"My friend is here I'll be okay."

"The officers are there too, I have them at your address," the operator says as I leave the closet. "I'm going to hang up now the officers are there and you're safe."

"Thank you."

"Clare?" Owen calls running up the stairs and I run out into the hall and straight into his arms. He holds me close and I cry against his chest. "You're safe it's okay."

"He broke in, he came after me."

"Miss Edwards?" I hear an officer say.

"Yeah?"

"We've checked the yard and the house no one else is here but the backdoor is broken."

"So is her bedroom door," Owen growls at them.

"We have units out looking for Mr. Shostak," the officer says.

"I know what I said before but I don't want to be alone anymore."

"I'm not going anywhere," Owen assures me.

"What's going on? Clare?" Jake calls into the house.

"I'm okay," I tell him but I'm still crying.

"Asher broke in," Owen informs him.

"We have officers out looking for him," the officer tells Jake.

"I'm calling Dad so he can tell your mom before she has a heart attack," Jake comments.

Owen and I move from the hallway to Jake's room since officers are gathering evidence and taking pictures elsewhere in the house. Jake comes into his room a moment later and says he called his dad. Owen still has his arms around me but I don't mind at all in fact I feel very safe in his arms.

"Clare, Clare," Mom calls as she rushes into the house. Owen lets go of me just as she comes running up the stairs. "Oh thank heavens I was so worried when Glen called are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay Owen came as soon as I called him and then I called 911 and Asher ran when the police came."

"We're getting an alarm and an attack dog, a guard service a…"

"Mom I have a guard service this is Owen remember you wanted him to come to dinner," I comment putting my hand on Owen's arm which Mom notices.

"Well I don't think we'll be eating here tonight but perhaps Owen would like to join us tonight while we eat out?" Glen offers from Jake's doorway guess he came straight home too.

"Yeah I'd love to, I don't want to leave Clare yet anyway," Owen says with a smile and it makes me smile and bit my lip.

"I'd ease up on the googly eyes in front of her mom," Jake whispers to Owen but I hear.

"We'll go change and go to dinner," Glen says pulling my mom from the room.

"I'll go get some shoes on," I comment and stand up but pull Owen with me even if the house has cops all over I feel better with Owen close by.

I put on my shoes and we begin going down the stairs with Jake behind us. We stop just before the last steps when Officer Turner steps in.

"Hi kids I came to let you know that Asher has been arrested," Officer Turner says.

"Thank goodness," I sigh with relief turning into Owen just a bit and he puts his arms around me.

"Is he being held? When's his bail hearing?" Owen questions.

"Bail hearing?" I question with a frightened voice, "Will he be let out on bail?"

"It's possible but his bail will most likely be set very high. His desperation not go to trial overtook his rationality. It appears that earlier today he broke into Jennifer's apartment and attempted to kill her. He beat her severely, she's alive but in the hospital and in a coma."

"Without me and Jennifer the case would have been thrown out he was coming here to kill me," I exclaim and grip onto Owen as the thought makes me ill.

"Yes it appears so. We don't have any proof that he was the one in Jennifer's apartment. However he's our only suspect and well it's fairly obvious why he'd want to hurt her. He'll be kept in lock up until his bail hearing and if he does have bail set it will be very high."

"I hope he doesn't get bail I don't want to be constantly worried he's going to try and attack me again."

"Are you sure you want to go to prom on Saturday? We don't have to go," Owen says.

"No I want to go and as long as I'm with you I feel safe," I tell Owen.

I link my arms around his neck and stand on my tiptoes crushing my lips to his.


End file.
